


致命绽放

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 狩猎组半架空皮肤宇宙的故事，结局有狮螳/螳狮两种选择





	致命绽放

**Author's Note:**

> 日食/女巫/长着森林背景下的死亡绽放卡兹克与猎颅蛮族雷恩加尔的故事  
克莱维=quarry，宇宙里因为口嗨雷恩加尔小猫咪被砍头的利鬃兽  
埃克利普斯=Eclipse，日食，但是我觉得音译逼格高（音译死忠在此）

半架空，日食/女巫/长着森林背景下的死亡绽放卡兹克与猎颅蛮族雷恩加尔的故事  
克莱维=quarry，宇宙里因为口嗨雷恩加尔小猫咪被砍头的利鬃兽  
埃克利普斯=Eclipse，日食，但是我觉得音译逼格高（音译死忠在此）  
狮螳狮-致命绽放  
1.  
雷恩加尔提着他的今早才打磨过的骨刃进入了哈雷尔港的地下酒吧。在上一次狩猎之中，他的刀沾上了瘴荫森林的一种罕见的毒株的腐蚀液，让他不得不因为心爱的武器尖口变钝而回家修整了几天，讨伐密林中的邪恶生灵的任务也不得不暂时中止。更令雷恩加尔心有不甘的是，他付出的代价并不只只是让爱刀染上了污秽，他的左眼亦受到了近乎毁灭的打击。  
那是一个卑鄙的偷袭。青色的怪物从诡谲又艳丽的巨型花萼中幻化成型，向他挥出了致命的一击。  
雷恩加尔的运气比较好。他抬起的左手替他挡掉了大部分的冲击力，只是尖刺的末端仍然在怪力的压迫之下扎进了他的眼珠。  
即使愤怒犹如呼啸的狂潮在他的心尖翻涌，雷恩加尔还是不得不强行咽下这口气。他挣扎着与怪物纠缠了一会儿之后，找准机会，把自己从恐怖的丛林里拖了出来。  
雷恩加尔花费了之前积累下来的大部分积蓄，到黑市里买了一只金色的义眼，并趁着必须在家里养伤的这段时间把遍布血污的刀面上的锈斑给好好的清洗了一番。  
现在他的好搭档正在渴望一些新鲜的血液，好让雷恩加尔能够打起精神，在充斥着铜锈和过期麦啤味儿的小破酒吧里找回一点自信。  
“看看这是谁，一个灰头土脸的小猫咪……可怜的家伙。我听说你在森林里迷路了，是吗？我很好奇，你是从哪儿又摸回来这里的？要知道我们这里的回头客，只有那些能够让他们的雇主满意的，优秀的赏金猎人。你该不会把你的脑子，和你的眼珠一起留在了瘴荫森林吧？”  
雷恩加尔的手刚推开那扇嵌在残破框架上摇摇欲坠的木门，就听到了伴随着“吱呀”的旧金属磨损声响起的恶意嘲讽。他算是这里的熟客之一。以前他总能抢到新鲜出炉的高价悬赏，并顺利的将它们完成，赚个盆满钵溢。这自然让不少能力欠佳，但总觉得是没有机会表现自己才落得无法赚够买面包的钱的境地的猎手们在背地里滋生了对雷恩加尔的嫉妒。他们恨不得雷恩加尔赶紧把自己作死，然后他们再把他的尸体从他们赚大钱的路上挪开。  
他健步如飞的绕过那些把他当成笑话看的庸兵，厚重的盔甲随之发出沉闷的撞击声，又白又粗的辫子蛮横的扫过那些家伙手上的啤酒杯。雷恩加尔一个眼神也没有施舍给他们，他觉得他没有必要在这种小事上浪费他宝贵的时间。  
“雷恩加尔。我真意外还能在这里看见你。他们说的没错，失败者只会把他们自己的尸体留在原地，或者，选择远远的逃离这里。”  
“闭嘴吧，奈德丽。别站在公告栏面前，你挡着我找赏单了。”雷恩加尔不耐烦地说道。他还未完全适应他的机械左眼，一半清晰一半模糊的视野让他在进行精细的观察的时候总会伴随着隐隐约约的头疼和眩晕感，这给他本来就暴躁的情绪上又添了一把新的柴火。  
他还能有心思和这名美洲狮化形的女猎手说话，是因为对方还算稍微有那么一点本事，起码她永远不会把自己弄得像他一样狼狈。而且雷恩加尔知道她只是喜欢挪揄自己，即使他背回来的是从火山口夺来的飞龙头骨，奈德丽照样会侃他为什么没有把整个龙骨架给搬到酒吧里让她开开眼界。  
奈德丽耸了耸肩膀。她是知道雷恩加尔的脾性是如何的，今日的他确实显得比平常更加暴躁。  
这个肉齿族人在猎杀这件事情上有着异常的执著。她很庆幸雷恩加尔能够找到赏金猎人这么一个如此符合他天性的职业，他既可以通过完成讨伐任务来获得屠杀危险生物的快感，又不会给光明世界带来麻烦而被通缉或者处决，还能赚点除了猎物的血肉和头骨之外的银币或者宝石，实在是一举多得的好差事。  
在栽跟头之前，雷恩加尔一直是业里闻名的优秀猎手。话不多，拿钱干活，还间接的干了不少帮村落或者城市铲除祸害的好事。雷恩加尔唯一的要求就是把猎物的头骨拿他的洞穴里作为收藏品而大多数讨伐任务的雇主并不会在意这一点——只要祸害被杀死，那么他们对雷恩加尔的期望亦到此为止。所以雷恩加尔的信誉在日积月累的狩猎经验之中逐渐的累积了起来，并比其他人更有机会接触到高风险高收益的秘密赏单。其实即使这次他失败了，对他整体的赏金猎人职业生涯也无太大的影响。毕竟在这个神谕昭告世界将重新被黑暗笼罩的，人人自危的时代，真正有本事的人总是受人尊敬的。只要雷恩加尔能活着回来，那么总有人会找他做生意。  
为了不惹上不必要的麻烦，奈德丽把自己往远离雷恩加尔的方向挪了一点。她注意到对方锐利的眼神正一一审视着公告栏上的赏单。雷恩加尔已经快速的掠过了好几个报酬丰厚但对于他来说仍然是小菜一碟的赏单，这让奈德丽感到十分意外。  
在迅速扫视了整块公告板之后之后，雷恩加尔终于发现了他的目标。他准备伸手去拿公告栏最右上角的一个已经有些泛黄的赏单。那个位置实在是太高了，奈德丽平常并不会注意那里。何况公告栏顶上右角的灯因为年久失修，已经黯淡了很长一段时间了，所以一般并没有人会发现那里还贴这一张纸张规格就看上去不像是近期贴上去的赏单。  
直到雷恩加尔与另一个刚才出声嘲讽他的赏金猎手的手撞到一起的时候，奈德丽才得以在他们两个发生争吵时，抬头看清那张小纸条上写的字。  
——邪灵讨伐：艾克利普斯。  
那张纸上只有这么几个用墨水勾勒出来的干巴巴的词汇。上面甚至没有写成功完成任务之后能获得多少的报酬，或者应该找谁去领取所谓的奖励。  
一个无人问津的赏单肯定有它不得不被孤独的留下的原因。从内容到行文，这张黄色纸条没有一点能够引起猎手们的兴趣的要素。可今天，它却成了雷恩加尔和另一位赏金猎人纷争的爆发点。  
“放手克莱维，你想老子砍了你的手，先给老子手上的刀开开荤吗？”  
“先来后到，这是这儿的老规矩了。你不需要我再教你了吧，小猫咪？明明是我的手甲先碰到它的，你应该把你的爪子从我手上松开。”  
奈德丽无语凝噎。克莱维的手上装着延伸在外的刀片，尖锐的金属甚至划穿了那张赏单的上半部分，在背后的木板上留下了一道凹痕。虽然雷恩加尔也有这样的武器，不过他为了保证其他赏单的完整性，起码在揭赏单的时候会把利刃暂时收起来。而且她分明看到克莱维是看准了雷恩加尔准备去够那张以他的身高也有点勉强的小纸条，才决定要出手和他抢的。  
虎落平阳被犬欺。即使现在的雷恩加尔还没沦落到任谁人都可在他背上踩一脚的地步，但总是有人喜欢在他还未真正的成为一具在地上渐渐变凉的尸体时挑战他忍耐的底线。  
雷恩加尔的瞳孔正在逐渐变细。他的身上涌现出了杀意，握紧的那把名为齐拉的骨刃的右手蓄势待发，奈德丽已经在猜测那把锋利的切面什么时候能斩断面前这个不知天高地厚的兽族的手臂。  
“即使我是第一次知道这里有先来后到的规矩，我也认为你应该把这个机会让给这位先生。他贪婪的眼神是第一个接触到这张赏单的东西。”  
一个陌生人的声音兀然加入到了这场即将在电光火石之间爆发的战争。  
雷尔加尔猛然回头，看到一个身着奇异服装的青年正站在他的身后不到几公分的地方。对方的身体甚至是轻轻前倾的，他的嘴唇几乎擦到了雷恩加尔打着金属环的耳朵上。  
他是什么时候站到离自己这么近的地方的？  
雷恩加尔下一个动作是把自己的后背往公告栏上贴。他承认他有那么一丁点被这个有着浅紫罗兰色的头发和淡蓝色眼睛的奇怪家伙给吓到了。  
看到雷恩加尔下意识的想要远离自己的举动，青年吊稍向上的眼角立刻朝下弯起，勾勒出一个新月的弧度。他似乎是发出了类似轻笑的声音，并把向前探出的脖子往回收了收，整暇以待在在原地站好，对着在场唯一的女士奈德丽鞠了个躬，一板一眼的绅士做派，反而让年轻貌美却出身雨林的美洲狮小姐浑身不自在。  
“我的名字是卡兹克。是个经朋友的介绍，才得知这里有自由悬赏可以接的，初来乍到的新手。因为不熟悉规矩，所以想要找个有经验的老手先进行组队任务。不知道这位……是叫小猫咪吗，哦真是个可爱的名字……”卡兹克特意的停顿了一下。他确实不知道雷恩加尔的名字。他倒是知道克莱维的，因为雷恩加尔是这么喊对方的。  
不出所料，自称为卡兹克的青年立刻收到了雷恩加尔方才冲着克莱维散发出来的杀气。面对这赤裸裸的敌意，卡兹克的嘴角边阴影却变得更加深邃了。他慢条斯理的补充道：“失礼了。我只是从刚才的谈话之中整合了一些我自认为是正确的信息。不过我现在最想做的事情，是希望你在这次任务中能带上我。”  
“凭什么？老子没有空管一个菜鸟新人的死活。带你只是多一个累赘。老子甚至想现在就给你点教训，让你死了这条要跟着老子混的心。”雷恩加尔咬牙切齿的说道。他的指节正“啪啪”作响，一副随时都要动手的样子。  
卡兹克依然在微笑。他的眼睛已经完全眯成了一条缝，只能看到一点点他的面部阴影之下显得有些阴森的蓝光。  
奈德丽是第一个感受到来自卡兹克身上那种不祥的寒意的。她的直觉总是要比粗犷的雄性们要更加准确一些。她认为雷恩加尔即刻的拒绝是个非常正确的决断。  
比起雷恩加尔和克莱维身上遍布常年征战的痕迹的厚实铠甲，卡兹克的穿着未免过于轻便。他浑身上下并没有任何坚固的防具，只有一件有着和他的发色相近的浅紫色的薄衫和阔筒裤。上半身露出的手臂虽然线条优美，但是那并不像是训练有素的战士所拥有的肌肉形状。  
本来按常理而言，奈德丽是无法想象这样一个看上去已经可以说是用柔弱形容的青年如果想要用暴力逼迫雷恩加尔妥协会是怎么样一个场景。但她同时也隐约的感觉到，卡兹克不会善罢甘休。  
“你会需要我的。如果你想要在瘴荫森林里找到你想要的东西，你会需要一个向导。”  
“你怎么知道我要去瘴荫森林？而且，就算老子需要向导，那个人也不会是你这个混蛋。”  
“Death Blossom——你要找的埃克利普斯是名为死亡绽放的邪灵分支。它们的拟态通常是美丽的花朵，而这些迷人的植物遍布整个瘴荫森林。你能保证你能在被它们杀死之前，找到那一朵花才是会将刀刃没入你胸膛的，你想要狩猎的猎物吗？”  
“啧。”  
雷恩加尔眉头紧蹙。他的确是吃了大意的亏。但真的要他找花，估计也是白费功夫。所有的带颜色的植物在他眼里都是一个样子。他顶多只能知道它们是花，但是具体哪个是什么玩意他就完全一窍不通了。  
雷恩加尔虽然是在狩猎的道路上勇往直前，甚至是横冲直撞，但是他不会拒绝谋略和计划，以及做好万全的事前准备的提议。  
卡兹克能提及那个取他左眼怪物的实体，就证明他确实在这方面是有所造诣。  
意识到这点之后，雷恩加尔的语气缓和了一些。但他的言语之间仍然透露着对这位想要成为他新朋友的陌生人的警惕：“那你又怎么能保证你能认出哪个才是需要我们去狩猎的埃克利普斯？”  
“啊，那这个是属于我的商业机密了。赏金猎人都各凭本事吃饭，我也要保持属于我自己的那份神秘感，才能更好地在这个世界里生存下去，不是吗？”卡兹克此时脸上展现出来的是一个无懈可击的和善笑脸。奈德丽见状，不自在的耸了耸她的脖子。  
真是滴水不漏的谨慎。  
她知道雷恩加尔无力反驳。他的脑子只有那么点。如果卡兹克给出的理由能够自洽，那么雷恩加尔肯定不会深究。  
如她所料，雷恩加尔虽然第二次发出了代表不屑咂舌声，但他还是收起了他手中的刀，并没有再追问卡兹克任何关于他的身份和目的之类的信息。他不擅长对人刨根问底，有时候这是个便利，但有时候却又不是。  
雷恩加尔一把从还在发呆的克莱维手上抢走了那张已经裂了一个口子的纸条。  
“跟上。随我去集市买点东西。”  
卡兹克欣然上前。  
他临走之前看了一眼克莱维。后者狠狠的打了个冷颤——他觉得那是看待已死之物的冷酷眼神，仿佛自己已经是匍匐在地上的一具已经发冷僵硬的尸体。克莱维本来想用这样的眼神去看雷恩加尔，但此时他觉得，自己比雷恩加尔更接近死亡。  
2.  
将那些不怀好意的口哨声抛在身后，雷恩加尔带着卡兹克来到了港口附近的集市。毗邻海边的集市里常年飘着一股浓重的鱼腥味，其中还混杂着夹着血丝的腐肉的恶臭。它们就像阴魂不散的亡灵，根本无法被带着咸味的海风吹散，令雷恩加尔每次漫步其间时都恨不得把自己异常灵敏的鼻子给塞上。  
显而易见的，雷恩加尔并不喜欢这里。他背着用迅猛鸟龙脖子上的鲜艳翎羽装饰的编制亚麻包，快步的在人头涌动的集市里前行着，就算偶尔驻足于一些门铺面前，也只是购入了些看上去离腐败只一步之遥的成熟浆果或者是粗糙的干粮。在卡兹克看来，目前雷恩加尔看上去并不像是是在为异常可能危及自身性命的丛林冒险做准备。  
卡兹克直勾勾的盯着雷恩加尔背上突起的脊骨许久却又一言不发。这让一直留了个心眼在背后的雷恩加尔感到有些不适，仿佛那些挂在生锈铁钩上的死鱼正搭在他的后背上一样，有种黏腻湿滑且让人浑身不自在的感觉。  
雷恩加尔加快了他的步伐。他甚至有点就这么想把卡兹克甩在这人声鼎沸的集市之中。他不耐烦的推搡开了几个因背着沉重鱼篓而走的东倒西歪的渔夫，穿过了最后一团冗杂人群，来到了海口集市与内部城镇相接的石桥。  
因为是上风口，这里的空气并没有受到下方集市里的那些货物气味的污染。载着乡绅的马车“哒哒”的从雷恩加尔身边经过，海鸥在突起的石墩上进行着短暂的停留，时不时用它们又长又宽且前端带够的喙部啄着自己身上的白色羽毛。这本是一个能让他稍微松一口气的地方，结果雷恩加尔因为始终感觉到卡兹克的气息，就觉得莫名烦躁。  
他以前从未和任何人有过合作。奈德丽曾经试探性的邀请过雷恩加尔几次，他总是想都没想就拒接了。所以雷恩加尔也没有想到，他是如此排斥所谓的群体行动。  
又或许是卡兹克太奇怪了。克莱维只有一张喜欢发出噪音的聒噪大嘴巴，但是此时雷恩加尔竟然觉得身后跟着的如果是克莱维而不是卡兹克反而能让他高兴点。起码雷恩加尔知道，这个兽族的目的是什么——克莱维只想在他身上获得所谓的优越感。  
可雷恩加尔不知道卡兹克想从他这里得到什么。即使他没设想过卡兹克能够和他并肩在集市上聊天的场景，但起码卡兹克至少不应该悄无声息的，像个只在夜晚降临的恐怖梦魇一样藏在他的影子里，让他背脊发凉。  
“喂，”雷恩加尔终于忍不住开口道，“接下来老子要去城里搞点特殊的玩意儿。明天早上太阳升起来的时候，你就在这里等老子就行了。接下来是你自由行动的时间，你爱去哪去哪，别跟着老子就可以了。”  
“哦？我可以冒昧的问问，猫咪阁下是要去买些什么东西吗？”  
“老子警告你，不许再用带猫的字眼的词来代指老子！”雷恩加尔从喉咙深处发出低沉的吼声。如果他此时不是完全化形，他的脖子边上的鬣毛此时应是全部竖立的状态。“老子叫雷恩加尔！给老子好好记住了，蠢货。你只要再敢喊错一次，老子保证你的脑袋立刻就会和后面市场上贱卖的鱼头挂在一起。”  
卡兹克不置可否的摊了摊手： “那么雷恩加尔阁下，您是准备去黑市淘点什么有趣的装备呢？被翡翠教堂的修道士赐福过的十字架，还是传说中天灾骑士的头盔？”  
“老子是实用派的，肯定不会在这些中看不中用的摆设上面花钱。要找的，肯定是能真正派上用场的东西。”说到这儿，雷恩加尔想是突然想到了什么高兴的事情似的，嘴边浮现出一个诡异的微笑，“事先说好，如果你在森林里出了什么意外，别指望老子会救你。老子肯定扭头就走。”  
“这点自然不用阁下担心。不过，” 卡兹克若无其事的追问道，“您又是如何判断，到底是什么才能在那片危险的丛林里派的上用场？”  
雷恩加尔摸着下巴上刚长出来的，还未来得及处理的胡渣。今早出门的匆忙，把辫子扎齐是他最后的倔强。他的指腹来回的蹭着这些扎手的小刺，思考着是否应该把他的情报分享出去。  
他虽然没有那么喜欢卡兹克，但是他也没有好心到要为瘴荫森林里的怪物们送去免费的午餐。那里的生物都以永无止境的进化为夙愿，每多送一个无知者的人头，就多助长它们的气焰一分。  
最近悬赏工会也接到越来越多住在瘴荫森林周边的乡村发出求助的赏单和任务：这片森林正在不断的向外扩张，藏在茂密的枝叶底下的各种魔物的爪牙已经从异色的土壤之中迸出，攀附并缠绕在任何它们接触到的物体之上，有时候是已经开始腐化的枯木，有时候则是还在做无力挣扎的丛林原生野兽，有时候甚至是天真的冒险者。形同虚设的墨绿色监狱很快就无法限制这些邪恶的生灵了。它们迟早有一天会随着日食将整个光明世界拉入黑暗的深渊。  
预言的真伪要靠时间验证。但至少不会是现在。  
雷恩加尔权衡了一下他对那个夺去了他左眼的青色怪物的憎恨和对卡兹克的厌恶之后，还是决定将他的计划告诉了卡兹克。  
“听着。如果你敢嘲笑老子，老子绝对和你没完。”雷恩加尔顿了顿。在卡兹克郑重其事的点了点头之后，他用手指比划了一个瓶子的形状，接着认真的说道：“老子要去搞点除虫专用的精调香水……就是那种，你打开瓶盖，那些可恶的虫子，特别是蟑螂，立刻就会原地去世的那种。”  
“噗呲。”卡兹克马上就把他几秒钟之前允诺雷恩加尔的事情忘得一干二净。他甚至拿手撑住了自己的额头，放声的大笑了起来。卡兹克的失态举动看上去是如此的旁若无人，他尖锐的笑声甚至引来了不少行人的侧目。在仿佛有形的目光注视下，雷恩加尔的圆鼓鼓的脸颊上顷刻浮起两片绯色的红晕。  
“喂！”暴跳如雷的雷恩加尔生气的抓住了卡兹克的手，在众目睽睽之下把他拉进了隐藏在一个建筑物背面的阴影下的小巷。见两位主角已经退场，方才停下脚步看热闹的人群立刻就散开了，没有人再因为好奇心而耽误自己的时间。  
在阳光照不到的暗角，雷恩加尔“刷”的一声拔出了他的骨刀，将锋利的刀口抵在了卡兹克的脖子上。  
“老子说什么来着。要在这里处理你的尸体，对于老子来说简直就是小菜一碟。”雷恩加尔把刀往下压了一下，齐拉原本洁净的表面立即染上了些新鲜的血液，“别以为老子不敢动手……”  
“冷静一点，雷恩加尔。”即使雷恩加尔手上的冷兵器已经顺着他的脖纹切出了一道细细的口子，卡兹克仍然没有露出分毫恐惧的神色。他浅蓝色的眼睛里似乎在黑暗里也能像森林深处的萤火虫一样闪着微光。他抬起了眼睛，瞳孔里霰出的梦幻般的荧蓝直入雷恩加尔眼底，让他握紧骨刃的手松懈了那么一秒。  
卡兹克伸出一只手指，贴到了雷恩加尔骨刃末端的尖口上，轻轻的向外推了一下，却让雷恩加尔的刀往前压的更死了。他没能抗争的过雷恩加尔的蛮力，反而让自己的指尖也开始流血，血珠从伤口处渗出，随后滴落在了布满尘土和污物的石砖上。  
“老子现在冷静的很。现在就把你给砍了，靠你的血去引出那个怪物也是不错的选择。”雷恩加尔舔了舔嘴唇。他喜欢新鲜的血液的味道，特别是通过鼓动的心脏的施压从破损的伤口处倾泻出来的流动的血液，因为那昭示着猎物的生命力还未消失，而雷恩加尔将会是那个主导生杀大权的绝对支配者。和集市上那些腐烂的铁锈味比起来，卡兹克的血显然更能让他亢奋。  
“听着。我笑，是因为觉得你的计划过于愚蠢，并没有任何针对你本人的意思在里面。”在看清雷恩加尔清澈的浅蓝色猫眼里投射出来的赤裸裸的杀戮欲望之后，卡兹克做出了一个投降的手势。他的语气里终于多了一份对雷恩加尔所言所行的无可奈何：“你这样会把埃克利普斯给熏跑的。你的目的是找出它们再将其猎杀，而不是将它们赶走。”  
“哈？埃克利普斯还会怕这个？老子又不是为埃克利普斯准备的杀虫水，只是上次森林里恼人的虫子太多了，老子想身上少几个被那些畜生咬的包而已。被那些玩意咬一口，又疼又痒，很影响老子在狩猎过程中的发挥的。”  
“原来你是在担心这个吗？”卡兹克懈了一口气。他看上去有些意外，不过表现得似乎比刚才更加放松了些。他向雷恩加尔提议道：“说起这个，我身上刚好有一种秘制的药水，效果肯定比在市面上能买到的批发香水更加好。同时，它还能帮你躲过埃克利普斯的追捕……毕竟这才是它的主要功效。防虫不过是附属的好处。”  
“还能有这种东西？”雷恩加尔挑起了一边的眉毛。他像是一个听到了好处并已经准备好要如何讨价还价的奸商，酝酿着如何用高压榨取卡兹克身上可为他提供便利的所有价值。  
“当然。你要试着闻一下吗？不过我敢打赌，你一定不会喜欢这个味道。”卡兹克用眼神示意雷恩加尔退后好让他可以有空间挪动自己的手臂，从后腰的皮革包里掏出他口中说的神秘药水。  
雷恩加尔姑且把刀移开了那么几公分的距离。他挑衅的看着卡兹克，满脸都写着“老子倒要看看你能玩出什么花样来”。  
卡兹克知道这是他能做出的最大退让，所以也没有再抱怨什么。他把左手艰难的背到身后，掏出了一个小小的玻璃瓶。  
雷恩加尔皱着鼻子，用一真一假的两只眼睛盯着卡兹克手上琥珀色的小瓶子。  
看着那如蜜糖般的油状液体，他忽然有一种不太好的预感。  
卡兹克随后用手揭了瓶盖。下一个瞬间，雷恩加尔就已经捂着鼻子蹲在地上。  
“快把那玩意盖上！该死的，这简直臭的老子想吐！啊！怎么可能会有这么难闻的气味，坏掉的奶酪、腐烂的尸体和臭水沟加起来都不及它的万分之一！！”雷恩加尔把齐拉扔到一边，双手死死的捂住了他受到严重刺激的鼻子。似乎有人在他的脑子里点火药包，那些恶臭的气味分子正在他全身上下的血液里胡乱冲撞，让他觉得自己下一秒就要爆炸。  
“也许没雷恩加尔阁下说的这么夸张。这不过是用阿诺尔特花作为基调，调配而成的精油罢了。它能让你犹如一具彻头彻尾的尸体，混杂在那些有勇无谋者的残骸中，以躲避森林原生的捕食者。”卡兹克优雅的将药水的盖子重新阖上，并将它小心翼翼的收回到了背包里。  
雷恩加尔此时正用泛红的眼睛恶狠狠的盯着自己。回想起之前他飞扬跋扈，张牙舞爪的模样，现在的雷恩加尔实则是令卡兹克心情愉快。猎物挣扎时候的模样总是那么的迷人，让他百看不厌。  
“弄四沙子麻？”雷恩加尔含糊不清的骂道。  
卡兹克侧了侧耳朵，表示他在听。这个举动不知道为何，让雷尔加尔更加的气急败坏。  
雷恩加尔扣着自己的喉咙痛苦的干呕了几下之后，便“蹭”的一声站了起来，揪着卡兹克的衣领对着他吼道：“你是傻子吗？森林里那么多腐生的食人植物，你还要老子和你一起装尸体？你是嫌死的不够快？”  
“第一句话我原封不动的还给您，雷恩加尔阁下。”卡兹克不慌不忙的将自己的手覆在了雷恩加尔揪住他衣领的手上，“死亡绽放的邪灵只猎杀活物，对死物提不起兴致。至于那些只配吃死物的三流货色，相比它们对于你来说也不是什么挑战吧？”  
“呿！”雷恩加尔偏过脸，往地上重重的吐了一口吐沫。他不得不承认卡兹克这次说的也是对的。他得搞清楚他的目标是谁。  
但是，雷恩加尔一想到他要涂着这层令他作呕的伪装进入瘴荫森林，他便不寒而栗。这和那个青色怪物在自己分神的空隙间提着镰刀往自己头上砍过来时产生的恐惧不相仲伯。  
“你得给老子点时间考虑一下。在明天见到你之前，老子不想再闻到那种味道……甚至不想再看到你的脸！你不准提前在身上抹那个玩意……听到了没有！如果老子决定不用那玩意，你也不许用！”雷恩加尔甩开了卡兹克的手。  
卡兹克对着他点了点头。表示他会遵循约定，明天在石墩桥上和雷恩加尔见面，整个人不涂药水那种。  
雷恩加尔本来想要扭头就走，但是想起之前他曾在卡兹克点头之后仍然惨遭背叛，对方有可能为了看自己笑话，悄悄的背过身抹上药水再跟踪自己，所以又转过身抓着对方将他浑身上下嗅了一遍，为的是好好的记住卡兹克身上本来的气味，提高对其的敏感度，以防他在意想不到的地方用这个生化武器再度攻击自己。  
这个混蛋身上的气味，还有这个混蛋的血的气味……  
雷恩加尔突然皱了皱眉头。  
他抬起头看了一眼卡兹克，这个古怪的青年的嘴角边依旧挂着初次见面时的那抹若有似无的微笑。阳光的角度倾斜了之后，终于能够给这个阴冷的小巷带来一丝温暖。柔和的光洒在卡兹克紫罗兰色发丝和近乎苍白的肌肤上，让他整个人看上去脆弱又纤细，仿若一碰就碎。  
简直像是一朵精致的，半透明的无机彩色玻璃花。  
雷恩加尔第三次发出了咂舌的声音。他放开了卡兹克，捡起在地上蒙灰的骨刃齐拉，迈着有些沉重的步伐走出了暗巷。  
3.  
卡兹克在第二天清晨赶早来到了哈雷尔港口附近的石桥。同时，卡兹克也遵守了他们之间的约定，给了雷恩加尔半天自由的时间。  
今天卡兹克到的甚至比雷恩加尔还早，穿着和昨日别无二异的浅色薄衫，双腿交叠靠在石柱上，与蒙亮的天色融为了一体。他背后的内湖延伸到外海，与天际相接的地方被云雾所遮掩，薄凉的晨曦从间隙中透出，给卡兹克棱角分明的消瘦脸颊上投去几道深邃的阴影。  
雷恩加尔的脚步声正在逐渐靠近。卡兹克睁开了他幽亮的眼睛，如同在夜里兀然亮起的两片幽蓝色的磷光，一瞬间便打破了犹如静态油画般的片刻宁静。  
卡兹克淡淡的扫了一眼这个全副武装的化形瓦斯塔亚人：他估计雷恩加尔起的不一定比他晚。只不过对方在打理自己的外形方面花费的时间大概是不能用一星半点来形容。  
雷恩加尔长及后腰的白色头发被分成几束且都被整齐地编好，下巴上的胡渣也被全数刮去，这让他整个人看上去精神抖擞了不少。他用一个棕色的皮革眼罩盖住了那个横跨他眼睑与眉毛的可怖疤痕，只留出鎏金色的义眼，里面闪耀着与他原装的蓝色右眼不一样的光。他的脖子上挂着由巨型龙牙编制成的白垩色项链，每一颗都被擦的锃亮。而那些暗藏在雷恩加尔身上的铠甲的各种镶嵌和接合的部分里的干涸的血迹和发黑的污渍，则都被仔细的处理掉了，表面亦被重新清洗过。唯有上面清晰可见的刮痕与凹痕，昭示着他身经百战的事实。  
雷恩加尔认为在狩猎之前，把自己打理妥当是一种必要的仪式。他必须以最强大优雅的形象出现在猎物的面前，这样它们在濒死之前瞳孔里残留的最后的影像总会是一个残酷又美丽的完美猎人。雷恩加尔会把这个捕捉到了一副名画的眼睛给挖出来，捏碎，有时候饿急了还会直接吃掉。这片大陆相信死后世界，也有通灵师在宣扬利用死者的眼睛作为媒介寻仇的法术。雷恩加尔自认他没那么多时间和无法再度留下头颅的冤魂们纠缠不清，何况若只是要留下头骨，其他多余的器官和皮肉自然是需要被好好处理一番的。  
这份只属于雷恩加尔自己的仪式感显然没有得到卡兹克的理解和认同。他在看见精心打扮了自己一番的雷恩加尔之后，忍不住起了些调侃他的心思，于是他向雷恩加尔问候道：“早安，雷恩加尔阁下，您今天看上去并不像是要出门打猎，反而像是要去约会。”  
“对象是你？别让老子大清早的就犯恶心好吗？”雷恩加尔表面上是嫌弃的皱了皱眉头，可脚确实十分诚实的往卡兹克所在的方向走了过去，甚至在接近到对方身边之后，把一只手撑到了卡兹克靠着的石墩上。  
“不过，实在要老子为难一下自己也不是不行……你是叫卡兹克对吧，”雷恩加尔带着不怀好意的笑容，将身子往卡兹克的方向压了过去。之前他觉得沉默的卡兹克阴森可怕是因为没有好好的面对面打量他。现在两个人只有一拳之隔，雷恩加尔还能在对方近乎无机质的眼睛里看见自己的影子，脸上还挂着假正经的虚伪笑容。  
他的脑子里忽然有一道灵光涌现：那两个晶体要保持它们如晨露般水润晶莹的样子才是最美的，最富有生机，且最有收藏价值的。有生以来第一次，雷恩加尔动了想用活物装点他那死气沉沉的房间的念头。  
“现在开始，我们就是正式的搭档了。你很聪明，昨天没有再像惹人烦的虫子一样跟在老子身后。老子心情好，回头找香水铺老板重新调那玩意的时候给你也整了一份试用品。”  
见卡兹克并没有特别的抗拒，雷恩加尔坏笑着，得寸进尺的把手绕到了卡兹克的身后，用手指挑开了他的背包，将一支浅黄色的小瓶子塞了进去。  
“那是什么？”  
“改良版的防虫香水。并且能掩盖我们身上的气味。这样就免去了装尸体这一个步骤。老子死也不会抹你昨天给老子闻的那个生化武器的。”雷恩加尔难得好心且极具耐性的解释道，“当然了，老子建议你现在也最好试一下。如果你受不了这个味道硬要用你自己准备的玩意儿，就别怪老子在这里就和你分道扬镳。”  
“没问题。”卡兹克应的挺快。他侧了侧身，把刚才雷恩加尔塞进他包里的玻璃瓶拿了出来，揭开了密封的瓶塞。  
在扑鼻而来的浅淡的薄荷与香蜂草混调的香气之后，卡兹克闻到了一种奇异的味道，正随着时间的推移，从各种正统香料之中的渐渐的脱颖而出。这种余香浓郁的独特的香料想必就是让这个精调香水独树一帜的神秘配方。它留在卡兹克鼻子里面的余韵可能并不是传统意义上的香，而是什么别的精神体验。在吸入了这一味香料之后，卡兹克总感觉自己的意识像是被人提到了空中，但脑袋却是愈发的沉重，让他稍微有点因为头重脚轻而无法稳住身形。  
即使如此，他还是从善如流的说道： “这个香水的气味确实没有那么强的侵略性。如果雷恩加尔阁下认为这是一个更好的选择，那么我愿意听从您的指示。”  
“这样吗……你可真是好说话。”雷恩加尔的表情有些古怪。他的眼睛还死死的盯着卡兹克手上的瓶子看。  
卡兹克见状，干脆凭借脑子一热产生的冲动，将一瓶香水直接全部倒到了身上。虽然瓶子的体积很小，但是里面装着的液体并不像蒸馏酒精那般那么容易挥发掉，所以大部分还是顺着卡兹克的头发流了下来。卡兹克甚至伸出舌头舔了舔滑到嘴角边的一滴精油，那个味道像是毒药一样，有着过于刻意的甜蜜伪装和即便如此也无法掩盖的化工废水独有的苦涩。  
然而与它尝起来怪异的味道不同的是，这些精油有着沉馥的香气，在脱离了玻璃瓶罐的束缚之后，霎时间朝四周扩散开来。就算这瓶香水的设计的初衷并不是朝着提供芬芳的装饰用品处奔的，但在高浓度的熏香的渲染之下，此时两个人仍觉得自己仿佛置身花园一般，眼前是奇株异葩在竞斗艳。雷恩加尔虽然一朵都不认识，但总归是知道它们都有让人陶醉的香气。沁人心脾的凉风带着各种各样馨香拂过脸庞吹入鼻腔，眼前的一切被模糊又斑斓的颜色所遮盖，连海鸥粗犷的鸣叫声也在幻觉的影响下转调成了百灵鸟口中的婉转歌谣。  
卡兹克的这一举动让雷恩加尔咋舌不已。从短暂的仙境中旅行归来的他，鼻翼正不规律的扇动着，嘴巴僵硬的颤抖了几下，似乎自言自语了几个模糊的单词，但卡兹克并未听懂他到底想要表达些什么。  
他无视了雷恩加尔诧异眼神，从石墩上直起了身子，微笑着提议道：“那么，我们可以出发了吗？雷恩加尔阁下。”  
“哦……嗯，”雷恩加尔半梦半醒的应着。等雷恩加尔的鼻子适应了这种香气之后，他才忽然想起什么似的，对着卡兹克的背影喊道：“喂！话说你这么早把香水用了，到时候关键时刻失效了怎么办啊？老子可不会分你属于老子的那一瓶。”后半句雷恩加尔是用嘟囔的语气说出来的。他没告诉卡兹克，他手上的那瓶香水是在给卡兹克的那瓶的基础上多浓缩了几倍的升级版精华，价钱更是十几倍的翻。  
“特制的精调香水能够持续的时间比您想象中的要久的多。”卡兹克的声音听上去轻飘飘的。他没有注意到雷恩加尔态度的变化。早已从雷恩加尔的脑子里消失的幻觉此时还盘旋在他的脑海里，让他甚至分不清东南西北。  
即使损失了一瓶香水对雷恩加尔来说只是微不足道的小事，但卡兹克仍希望刚才对自己来讲近乎豁命的举动能够获取雷恩加尔的信任。  
4.  
只要能够妥善的使用魔法生物，从哈雷尔港到瘴荫丛林的路途就不再被称得上是遥远。被驯服的龙蜥只用了不到一周时间，便将卡兹克和雷恩加尔带来了瘴荫森林与以绪奥肯接壤的地方。  
从长时间的奔波中解放的雷恩加尔在脚沾到地之后，便迫不及待的伸了一个大大的懒腰。他环顾着这座对于他来讲并不陌生的丛林都市，摸了摸手中已经有些干瘪的背包，正思考着还需要在进入丛林之前补充点什么食物。  
卡兹克领着租用的龙蜥往以绪奥肯的接应点走去。他想要去登记归还这些交通工具。  
雷恩加尔斜着眼睛看着卡兹克在与商贩交谈，然后发现，没聊个几句，那两个人就都陷入了诡异的沉默。  
见状，雷恩加尔挠了挠头上的辫子，走过去把一袋银币交给了卡兹克对面一个缠着厚重头巾的人。他把卡兹克手上的缰绳也递到了对方手上，随后拉着卡兹克离开了接应点。  
“谢谢。雷恩加尔阁下，您又帮我解决了一个难题。”卡兹克在向他道谢。他轻轻的点了两下头，表示他理解了雷恩加尔的做法，并同时认为他学到了正确的东西。  
雷恩加尔无所谓的摆了摆手。  
一路上这些事情发生了不少次。在于其他人交流的时候，卡兹克没有雷恩加尔想象中的要那么圆滑。他的身上有着一种和整个光明世界格格不入的异样感。在途经借宿的客栈时，好心的店主问他们想要吃什么时，看上去文质彬彬的卡兹克竟然语出惊人，给出了鼠鼻虫这个答案。  
闻言，年迈的女主人本来挂着和煦微笑的脸顷刻阴沉了下来。还是雷恩加尔尴尬的开始手舞足蹈，说路上的干粮被这种可恶的虫子给啃坏了才让卡兹克对此念念不忘，这件事才不了了之。  
雷恩加尔甚至随后还教了对方如何使用勺子和刀叉进食。  
雷恩加尔本来对插手卡兹克的事情是一点欲望都没有的。他甚至想让卡兹克自生自灭的。可是卡兹克即使在面对雷恩加尔冷漠的拒绝或是不理不睬的态度时都一直保持着不温不火的模样，同时，他确实有虚心学习的心思在。这让雷恩加尔想起了面对启蒙他狩猎之道的师傅马尔孔时的自己——是雷恩加尔固执的把对方当成自己的师傅，即使马尔孔曾毫无怜惜的将他踢下峡谷。但在那之前，他已经在马尔孔的默许下学会了许多猎人的生存之道。  
如此这般几番下来，雷恩加尔心软了。后来卡兹克十次向雷恩加尔请教，雷恩加尔便会应他十一次，有时候还会主动帮他处理突发情况。  
渐渐地，雷恩加尔发现卡兹克并不是笨拙或者是有别的什么智商缺陷。只是这些光明世界的常识似乎从来未在他过去的人生中占有一席之地。这让雷恩加尔十分好奇他到底是怎么样平安的长到现在这个样子的。  
卡兹克这种和他外表以及言行举止极不相符的，对雷恩加尔的依赖感，潜移默化的让雷恩加尔的脾性变得柔和了许多。即使他对卡兹克保留着最基础的警戒心，但多数时候他都能够很自然的对着这位像美丽花瓶一样的同行者露出笑容，无论是看卡兹克闹笑话时的嘲笑，还是见卡兹克学有所成的欣慰笑容，雷恩加尔觉得只要他把眼睛放到卡兹克身上，他的嘴角就忍不住要上挑，甚至有时候还会忍不住主动揉卡兹克的脑袋——他的头发纤长柔顺，如果用手直接摸上一大片发丝的话，那感觉和在摸一片柔软的花瓣没什么区别。  
短短几天的相处下来，他们之间就已经产生了微弱但尚且牢固的内在联系。或许如果他们俩都能成功的从瘴荫森林走出去的话，他可能会把卡兹克介绍给奈德丽。那个美洲狮最喜欢拉帮结派出集体任务，如果卡兹克能够多做些基础任务累积点经验，以后说不定还有合作的机会。  
只是一切都要等完成了这次终极狩猎之后再议。  
雷恩加尔的望向前方的眼神变得凌冽了起来。  
瘴荫森林近在眼前。青色的土壤从幽暗的密林中向外探出，参天的古木犹如天然屏障，掩盖了任何想要站在边缘窥探其秘密的外来者的视线。  
接下来，雷恩加尔和卡兹克需要靠自己的力量，找寻进入丛林深处的道路。他们并没有找到愿意为一个仅由两人的小队提供引路服务的向导。这里的本地人不爱做冒险者的生意，喜欢与看上去更像是腰缠万贯的观光客进行洽谈，因为这样既能保全小命，又能提高得到高价小费的几率。不过雷恩加尔也没有安排这部分的预算，再加上他肯带卡兹克过来，就是因为这人宣称在寻找埃克利普斯这一方面，自己能够做的比这些爱追寻蝇头小利的原生土著们更好。  
即使不知道那个怪物具体正蛰伏在森林中的哪个阴冷潮湿的角落，雷恩加尔始终相信他能够凭借猎人的直觉寻找到他的宿敌。即使他的身上飘着的是让人平静放松的精调香水的气味，他本人的内心却依旧激动的犹如狂潮翻涌。很快他就要给这场时隔数日的狩猎游戏划上一个句号，以那个青色怪物的死亡，或者是他自己的。  
雷恩加尔从当地的几个小摊子上购买了一些干果和盐水填满了他的背囊之后，就急匆匆的领着卡兹克穿越了与他们前进方向相反的稀疏人流，朝着郁郁葱葱的丛林奔去。  
随着植被颜色的由深到浅的变化，身后几个来观光旅行的游人都已经随着本地的向导默默的转身离去。少了那些聒噪的外族语言，环绕在雷恩加尔四周的只剩下了丛林深处的密语，它们由枝叶坍塌，蚊虫嗡鸣，和野兽低吼组合而成，每一种声音都被雷恩加尔敏锐的耳朵一一收入，再经过异常活跃的大脑进行逐层分析，来判断他是否应该进入更高级的警备状态。  
此时此刻，就算一只火跳蚁想要悄悄爬上他的身体也是不可能的事情。雷恩加尔会在它的触角碰到自己藏在坚硬盔甲下的皮肤的那一刻就把它碾死。更何况雷恩加尔身上的涂料确实在这片雨林里发挥了它应有的效果。没有任何恼人的虫子敢靠近雷恩加尔，它们像是没有意识到这两个与这片森林格格不入的鲜活的生命体一样，自顾自的在潮湿的空气里游荡着。  
卡兹克亦步亦趋的跟着雷恩加尔的步伐。除了时不时开口指点一下站在岔路面前犹豫的雷恩加尔，他并没有做出其他特殊的举动。雷恩加尔觉得他整个人有些兴致缺缺的，和他一开始积极的提出组队申请的模样大相径庭。  
不过雷恩加尔没空管卡兹克的心情是如何的。他也从未询问过卡兹克是否身体不适需要暂时休息。即使度过了一次短暂又愉快的旅途，雷恩加尔依然自认为他还是不在乎卡兹克的死活的。  
他们一路向北，因为雷恩加尔说他记得他是在靠北的一片花田里遭遇的袭击。虽然能在这片密不透风，见不到阳光的地方要谈辨析方向不是一件容易的事情，不过雷恩加尔确实有种他们是正在正确的道路上前进的感觉。  
卡兹克确实称得上是尽职尽责——雷恩加尔本来还会担心卡兹克并不能忍受这种脚下是无数藤蔓的崎岖小路，半空是挥之不去的瘴气，而头顶又是密不透风的厚实冠叶的恶劣环境，但他目前为止并没有表现出任何的负面情绪。无论是焦虑，疲惫，还是随着逐步深入未知领域时自然而然产生的恐惧与胆怯，这些感情全都无法在卡兹克身上找到相应的影子。  
雷恩加尔开始有点对卡兹克另眼相看了。他想象中的那些不入流的新手们总应该在更早的时候就开始抱怨或者退缩。  
卡兹克此时身上的衣服甚至都没有沾上片绿叶。他攀越藤条和枝干的动作灵巧又熟练，像是早已深谙这片丛林的生存之道。或许他正是因为在这里出生和长大，才会在短时间内无法融入光明世界。虽然卡兹克从未吹嘘过自己的任何特长，但雷恩加尔知道他此时的表现已经超越了他那些大多只会夸夸其谈的同行们。  
除了无畏，耐心也是一个猎手必须具备的品质。雷恩加尔就没看过卡兹克对一路上其他任何奇珍异兽抛去过眼神。如果是克莱维的话，雷恩加尔估摸着对方在森林入口处见到几只体型大的异常甚至到了有些吓人的地步的库莽格拉鹦鹉就会忍不住跳到树上去把它们抓下来了，那必然会浪费不少的时间。  
不知不觉，雷恩加尔就已经让卡兹克走到了自己的前面，成为了一个真正的领路人。雷恩加尔把自己的脚步放慢了些，他还挺享受欣赏卡兹克在丛林间穿梭的动作，那种特有的轻盈感给人感觉像是他的背后有一对看不见的妖精翅膀，在扑扇的过程中替他缓冲了落地的冲击力。这么想想还挺符合他这身对比起雷恩加尔来说要更显得游刃有余的游侠装扮。  
分神的雷恩加尔差点就一脚踩到了一条藏在灌木丛中的暗沟。还好卡兹克提前出声提醒了他。  
“雷恩加尔阁下。从现在开始您要格外小心您的脚下了。因为您想要尽快到达埃克利普斯的领域，我不得不抄了一些近路。但是您在见到您想要抓捕的猎物之前，先要跨过另一位死亡绽放的领土。我知道对付它们不是一件容易的事情……不过我相信您一定可以做到的。”  
“为什么只是老子可以做到？你呢？要在这里退出吗？”雷恩加尔稳住了自己的身子之后，带着诧异的表情看向卡兹克。后者自离开哈雷尔港的那一天开始便一直表现得很好，雷恩加尔已经默许了他作为这场狩猎的同行者和搭档的身份了。  
“没有错，雷恩加尔阁下……只要穿过这片沼泽，就能抵达您口中的青色怪物的领域了。”卡兹克说话的速度明显的变慢了。他的手撑在布满青色苔藓的树干上，脸色看上去有些不太好。  
“老子知道，你不用再说第二遍。老子要的是一个理由，一个你选择在此时临阵脱逃的理由。你是不是……”  
即使做过相当的心理准备，但雷恩加尔仍然感到有些遗憾。就在他试图逼问卡兹克的时候，一阵不规律的枝叶抖动声迅速的引起了两人的注意。  
雷恩加尔才意识到这片沼泽的气温比丛林的其他地方要低。之前一直高强度的疾行，身上的汗液一直在随风蒸发，让他对周边温度的感知度下降了不少。  
只会降临在严酷凛冬里的寒潮随着一阵阴冷的风迎面向他们吹来。  
卡兹克的五官仿佛被冻僵了似的，一时间损失了所有可以被称为生机的色彩。他整个人仿佛是一棵将死的枯木，只剩下绵延的树根还扎在土地里，看上去是岿然不动的样子，实则可能一碰就要倒。  
“喂，卡兹克，现在可没空给你发呆！要走，也得等迎接完这个家伙的盛情邀请才行啊！”即使雷恩加尔再粗心，他也意识到了卡兹克现在的状态实在是太不对了。他“嗖”的一声拔出骨刀，跳到了卡兹克的面前，将这个在不合时宜的地方发愣的同伴护在了身后。  
雷恩加尔近乎变态的反应速度和观察力让他侥幸的接下了试图靠藏在被霜冻坏的断枝里向他袭来的一根尖锐的蛛刺。雷恩加尔死死的抵住了它强劲的力道，这让他的鬓角渗出了更多的汗水，并急速的在低温之下蒸发成薄薄的白雾。  
这枚毒刺来自一只有着如冬日山谷里盛开的雪莲一般纯白的萼瓣形身躯的巨大蜘蛛，复数的蛛眼全部都将目光锁在雷恩加尔和他身后一动不动的卡兹克身上。  
也许是雷恩加尔在极度紧张的情况下萌生的错觉。那个蜘蛛的动作似乎在发现他身后的卡兹克时，滞了一下。  
歹势。  
雷恩加尔潜意识的往卡兹克的方向靠了一步。他的防守姿势，正试图把对方也归入保护范围内。他的内心尚存一丝侥幸的想法：蜘蛛在一瞬间停止动作，可能只是意外于自己蓄谋已久的一击必杀竟然失败了。  
然而这个充满侵略性的丛林生物并没有沉浸在失手的震惊之中。它很快的把自己的身体顺着蛛丝荡回到了半空，雷恩加尔看见了它腹部处的幽蓝色魔法符文正发着诡异的光。明明身躯庞大，但这只浑身上下散发着不祥的邪灵气息的白色蜘蛛的行动却异常敏捷。它借助离心力，再一次朝雷恩加尔扑了过来，并露出了沾满毒腺液的獠牙。  
雷恩加尔在卡兹克看不见的地方扬起了一抹自傲的微笑。他的眼睛里跃动着最纯粹的猎杀欲望——雷恩加尔已经看到了这只野兽的尸体横陈在他脚下，失去了大脑指挥的八只跂节分明的脚在反射神经弧的活跃之下胡乱抽动的画面。  
他俯下身子，留了一只手拦在卡兹克的面前，静待着那锋利的牙尖即将撞到自己身上前的那一刻，猛地把自己的上半身更进一步的压低。在他躲过致命的一击之后，雷恩加尔又像被压到极限后反弹的弹簧栓一样暴起，将骨刃往巨蛛唯一不被甲壳覆盖的复眼处用力的刺去。  
雷恩加尔的战术判断没有什么问题。可令他心中暗自叫苦的是这个异形的蛛眼竟然也如此坚硬。他像是用尽全力砸到了一块坚硬的青色硅石上，对方纹丝不动，而强大的反冲力却震的他虎口发麻，以至于齐拉都险些要从他手中脱落。  
雷恩加尔过人的反射神经此时又救了他一命。他在白色蜘蛛因为降的离地面太近而短时间无法回到空中整合下一次攻击的时候，扯着卡兹克的领口，带着他一起滚到了沼泽边的草地上。  
“这下麻烦了。啧。”雷恩加尔看了一眼此时已经闭上了眼睛，看上去像是完全晕过去的卡兹克，发出了久违的咂舌声。这家伙从进入森林的那一刻起就没什么好脸色，该不会是早就被瘴气影响了？  
让雷恩加尔觉得他此刻深陷窘境的是，他觉得那个蜘蛛比起自己，似乎对卡兹克更感兴趣——说好的埃克利普斯只会攻击活蹦乱跳的东西呢？  
雷恩加尔此时也不好把责任再推到不省人事的卡兹克身上。毕竟现在的卡兹克，只是个毫无抵抗力的，吸引火力的靶子。  
不过雷恩加尔似乎对现状并不满意。他最不爽的地方是竟然有猎物想要无视他的存在，当着他的面去狩猎其他东西。卡兹克如果真的对雷恩加尔来说，只是一个无关紧要的路人的话，雷恩加尔其实完全可以趁蜘蛛把注意力放在卡兹克身上的时候迅速越过这片沼泽，去寻找他真正的猎物。将太多的时间和精力耗费在这里，会让他即使幸运的能够再见到那个青色怪物一眼，也和直接把自己的人头打包送过去没什么区别。  
“虽然把这个逞强的混蛋扔在这里这才是最符合老子作风的做法……但是！”  
雷恩加尔高傲的自尊不允许这种事情发生。下定了决心的他在活动了一下已经开始发酸的右肩吼，迅速的从草地上爬起来，举起骨刃，亮出了他两只手部护甲里藏着的全部尖刀，用自己身体的阴影把背后的卡兹克遮了个严实。  
他还有秘密武器没有来得及用。或许只要在正确的时机启用它，这场战斗能迅速的迎来一个终结。  
就算不知道埃克利普斯能不能听懂光明世界的泛用语，雷恩加尔为了树立自己的信心，依旧挑衅般的对着那只巨大的花蜘蛛喊道：“喂！你这个怪物，知道什么叫先来后到吗？他是老子带来的人，吃掉他之前，先试试看你有没有本事把老子给吃了！”  
在听到这句话之后，躺在地上的卡兹克苍白的手指似乎弯曲了一下。  
雷恩加尔……  
自从踏入瘴荫森林，卡兹克就觉得自己身体里属于埃克利普斯的部分正在逐渐被唤醒，却又被之前浇灌在身上的神秘药水所压制。两种力量斗争的结果，就是作为承受纷争的卡兹克本人会显得十分萎靡不振。他本来是抱着要将雷恩加尔留在瘴荫森林里的念头，追寻着雷恩加尔的气息走出这片森林，结果他在来到了光明世界之后，又像一个普通的生命体一样，渴望着更多的阳光。并且，不再想要回到这片死气沉沉的土地。  
如今他随着雷恩加尔的执念，回到了瘴荫森林，甚至来到了埃克利普斯初生的地方。蕴含在土地里的神秘魔法能量正在试图打破他体内的细微平衡。  
有什么东西想要从他的身体里破壳而出。  
意识到这一点的卡兹克没有恐慌。  
他与潮湿又冰冷的草地相接的嘴唇边缘再度泛起了一个附着丛林气息的微笑。  
5.  
雷恩加尔举着骨刃，死死的盯着面前伺机而动的纯白恐惧。一人一蛛僵持着，谁都不愿意成为第一个因卖出破绽而大意失性命的愚者。  
正巧，花朵盛开是需要时间的。  
雷恩加尔原本以为眼前的巨型蜘蛛同他一样，只是在积极地寻找进攻的机会。殊不知对方只是在为化形做准备。  
没过多久，雷恩加尔的耳边逐渐响起了清晰的，枝条抽动以及花瓣盛开的声音。  
白色的蜘蛛的身体像一朵雪莲花般从尾部开始绽开，和臃肿的肢体主干相比过于纤细的蛛脚向腹部下方蜷曲，再次伸展开来的时候，蛛脚八只中的一半成为了一个面庞和半身都如妙龄女郎的怪物背部的装饰品，剩下的一半分别化形成为有着与人族相似的五指手和末端维持着原本形态但分出了丰满臀部和大腿的脚。若有似无的香气也随着伊莉丝的一举一动向外扩散开来。那的确是清冽又暗藏惑人情欲的味道，如果她带着这股迷人的香气，趁着皎洁月色爬上猎物的床，是绝对无法被拒绝的——这就是来自死亡绽放的埃克利普斯致命的诱惑。  
“哎呀。真没想到啊。我只是不小心在你面前化形了几次，你就能像聪明的小偷一样，把我的化形魔法运用到这种地步。装作一个柔弱的软壳人对你来说是这么有趣的事情吗？还是，有趣的，是这个把你当成了同类的，小狮子？”  
在这个有着美女外形的蜘蛛怪物展示了她赖以生存的拟态之后，雷恩加尔终于认出了她。  
名为伊莉丝的死亡绽放属埃克利普斯，恰好是他的上一份赏单的目标。雷恩加尔一开始就是为了狩猎她才来到瘴荫森林。  
这个迷人的邪灵前不久诱捕且分食了以绪塔肯皇族一个侧室的小女儿，那是一个热爱冒险的年轻少女，她试图用她年幼的双眼收纳这个大千世界所有的美，却不幸碰上了在迷魂夜前夕法力大增，以至于能够自由出入瘴荫森林混入光明世界而不被那些精明的元素法师发现的伊莉丝。她敢如此肆无忌惮的对皇室下手，主要是因为养尊处优的贵族少女的肉要比在市井的阳光下暴晒的农家女细腻美味得多了，何况只要她能躲回瘴荫森林里，就没有元素法师敢斗胆来找她的麻烦。  
伊莉丝唯一的纰漏就是在过进城必经的哨口时，留下了自己的画像，因此雷恩加尔才得以在偏远的港口地下酒吧里知晓这名恶魔的模样。  
碰上已经翻篇的悬赏对象并没有让雷恩加尔更加兴奋。他反而冷静了下来——雷恩加尔很清楚，一来他不可能有机会获得两份赏金，二来伊莉丝的谈话对象明显不是自己。  
“伊莉丝……这里没有你插手的余地。”  
在听到卡兹克的声音的那一瞬间，雷恩加尔的心如同被抛下深渊的石子，又如沉入深海的断锚。  
他甚至不敢回头看已经站起身的卡兹克，只能任由骨节拉伸，和外骨骼生长时发出的“啪啪”声在混乱的脑海中回荡着。  
他悄悄的摸出了他一直藏在手臂盔甲暗格里的精调香水：那其实并不是由他获取香水的铺子里的老板调配而成的，市面上可以流通贩售的普通驱魔水。它是日食骑士留下的秘方，在面对埃克利普斯的时候，总会有奇效。  
雷恩加尔默默的攥紧了他唯一的救赎。他在等待着一个机会。  
卡兹克此时只能看见雷尔加尔留给他的一个颇为颓废的背影。他垂着肩膀，低着头，和之前威风凛凛的站在自己身前抵挡伊莉丝蜘蛛形态的进攻时的雷恩加尔简直判若两人。  
与雷恩加尔不同，在谎言只差一步就要迸碎成满地的玻璃碎片的时候，他的心像被充满了氢气的气球，又像一个在狂风中断了线的风筝，随着不断扩张成长的身体逐步的膨胀，朝高处飞去。  
卡兹克在犹豫，是要主动出手，更快的将脆弱的城堡击碎，还是尽力的拽住那条几乎断裂的信任红线。  
犹豫不决之际，卡兹克下意识的说出了他曾经对雷恩加尔说出的话。  
“冷静一点，雷恩加尔，”  
以及那句他虽然未说出口，但一直在用实际行动暗示雷恩加尔的话。  
“相信我。”  
伊莉丝眯起了眼睛。她看到雷恩加尔的小动作，也知道卡兹克绝对是因为自己的挑衅没憋住气才在化形还未结束的时候就开口引起了雷恩加尔的注意。  
她对卡兹克能说出这样近乎委曲求全的话感到不可思议。  
觉得事情的发展意外的有趣的伊莉丝即使身为雷尔加尔退治对象之一，依旧选择友善提醒了这位还在原地纠结的白色猎人：“秘密武器该用的时候就快点用啦。趁那只螳螂还没有完全‘绽放’的时候用，效果会比较卓越哦。”  
伊莉丝的话恍若当头一棒，重重的敲在雷恩加尔的头上。  
她说“螳螂”。  
那个青色的怪物，就是有着宛若兰花螳螂一般美丽的拟态外表。以凶器来说过于花哨和抢眼的亮蓝色镰刀，是夺取他半身光明的罪魁祸首。  
雷恩加尔的手颤抖着。他握不紧齐拉，也握不紧那瓶精调的香水。  
事到如今，他还能相信卡兹克吗？他还能相信他的什么？

6a. （狮螳）  
他没有犹豫的时间和空间。  
雷恩加尔用力的捏碎了他手上的玻璃瓶，玻璃渣透过手上缠绕的防御用皮革带，把他柔软的掌心扎的鲜血淋漓。  
伊莉丝像是早就料到了他会这么做一样，轻哼了一声，挥手召唤出一堆白色的小蜘蛛。它们迅速的汇聚到她的身旁，并在爬满了她全身之后，一个接着一个，有条不紊的自爆了起来，炸出一片又一片白灰色的小型烟花。  
雷恩加尔为了躲避爆炸的伤害，往后飞身一跃，轻巧的落在了一个凸起的岩块上。他看到爆炸的缝隙之间，伊莉丝的身影已然消失的无影无踪。  
同时，在这个角度他终于能看到此时此刻的卡兹克是个什么模样：紫红色的新生触须孱弱的在他头上抖动着，还未成型的翅膀根后面挂着薄如蝉翼的透明羽翼。手臂上的镰刃还没完全生长出来，只有浅色的内壳松松垮垮的挂在尚为人形的纤细手肘处。  
像时一朵尚未来得及绽放，就已经要迎接死亡的紫罗兰。  
卡兹克觉得自己比朝生暮死的蜉蝣，转瞬即败的夜昙还要可悲，因为他还未完全进化成理想中的形态，就被人扼住了命运的咽喉。  
“雷恩加尔……”卡兹克轻轻地念着雷恩加尔的名字。  
他曾嘲笑雷恩加尔在阿诺尔特花的气味面前像只在地上打滚的猫咪，可如今日食骑士的圣水亦让他痛苦不堪，求生不得求死不能，只能被迫将想要向外伸展的拟态花肢又重新卷缩起来，最终甚至缩小到了比他纤细的人形态时更为幼小脆弱的模样——一只原生的兰花螳螂。  
“卡兹克。这就是背叛者的下场。”雷恩加尔冷静的说道。  
卡兹克失去了回应雷恩加尔的能力。他躺在地上，无力的挥动着他毫无杀伤力的前肢，像所有濒死挣扎的昆虫一样，眼睛里含着对生命的渴望。  
雷恩加尔朝着卡兹克伸出了他伤痕累累的手。  
卡兹克有些绝望的闭上了眼睛。  
他在这场狩猎游戏中彻底的失败了。而他知道雷恩加尔会决绝的完成他的夙愿，将自己毫不留情的杀死。  
“蠢螳螂。我果然还是……”  
雷恩加尔从地上拾了卡兹克的遍布节肢的身体。他始终无法像刚才紧攥玻璃瓶一样，五指发力，将毫无抵抗能力的卡兹克就这么捏碎在他的手掌之中。  
和伊莉丝不同，卡兹克从未在光明世界宣扬自己的恐怖力量。他只是一只初生的埃克利普斯，一个尚且纯粹的灵魂。  
在短暂的相处过程中，卡兹克已经在他的教导之下，学会在路途中帮助他人，并对向自己伸出援手的人表示谢意。  
虽然他生来就带着恶意显形，在雷恩加尔路过领地的时候无情的刺伤了他的左眼。但是雷恩加尔相信，让卡兹克活着，留着他一条命，才能更好地让他向自己赎罪。  
“以后，你在工会打工的钱，全部都归老子管。听到了吗？”  
雷恩加尔小心翼翼的捧着奄奄一息的卡兹克，走上了与北方花田相反的方向的回程道路。  
凭借仅存的体力，他化形为白色的雄狮，嘴里叼着那只小小的兰花螳螂，一路疾驰，像是一道银色闪电般，靠着圣水的庇护，离开了瘴荫森林。  
为了暂时逃避二次从瘴荫森林空手而归的耻辱感，雷恩加尔让奈德丽帮自己请了一个长假。反正卡兹克一时半会儿也没法像之前那样活蹦乱跳，更别提化形为人，他就当先把这段时间的工作欠着，日后都算在卡兹克的头上。  
雷恩加尔回到自己久违的洞穴里。他挑选了一颗巨大的头骨并精心的打磨了一番，给卡兹克造了间豪华螳螂公寓。他在眼眶处留空的部分以及打开的下颌骨里面塞满了小树枝和树叶，并往里面扔了一些蚜虫和果蝇，并用纱网罩住整个头骨防止这些小虫子在自己的洞穴里飞来飞去的打扰他本人的休息。  
卡兹克醒来的时候，发现他就处在这么让他觉得无比舒心的庇护所里。这里虽然没有鸟语花香，但是有充足的粮食和柔软的床铺。  
还有一只巨型猫科动物正趴在地上，撑着脸看着自己。  
所幸，他看上去并不像是要将自己玩弄至死再一口吃掉的样子。  
“从今天开始你就是老子的宠物啦。你是第一个能带着身子进来老子房间的活物，要好好珍惜老子给你的特权。”  
雷恩加尔如是说道。他身后的尾巴左右摇摆着，展示着主人舒畅愉快的心情。  
是这样吗……他还活着。  
这一切都是归功于那个勇猛的白色猎人有一颗柔软的心。  
卡兹克对着雷恩加尔挥了挥他粉紫色的小镰刀，然后迅速的点了两下头。  
等他积攒够了能够再次化形为人的魔法能量，他一定会亲口对雷恩加尔说：谢谢，还有请多指教。

6b. （螳狮）  
雷恩加尔犹豫了。  
他从来不在生死攸关的重要时刻拖泥带水，因为有时候只要他的决断下晚了一秒，自己的命就会立马被死神收走。  
但这次他并没有像以前一样，只为自己的生存考虑，将一切妨碍自己站在最终胜利者位置上的障碍全数扫光。  
狮子本来应该是群居动物。他第一次觉得奈德丽的生存之道是如此的让人羡慕。她的身边有不会背叛她的忠实伙伴，一起分享快乐与悲伤，还可以为了同一个目标赴汤蹈火，同生共死。  
他在遇到卡兹克之前从来没有想过自己也有咀嚼孑然一身的苦楚的一天。特别是在拥有了刹那间的美好回忆之后，他便有了想要抱着昔日幻影暗自哭泣的懦弱想法。  
“其实老子早就发现了。蠢螳螂……”  
雷恩加尔喃喃自语道。  
在哈雷尔港把卡兹克压在暗巷里进行嗅觉记忆的时候，他就已经闻出了卡兹克有着与那个青色怪物同样的，浅淡花香味。雷恩加尔当时走出小巷时就在想，那种芬芳有点像那种紫色的什么兰，又有点像一种蓝色的百合。反正他想破脑袋也不会知道还可以从哪种花身上嗅到这种相似的气味，还不如就把它当成来自卡兹克，也就是那个青色怪物身上独一无二的香气。  
他就是从那时候开始怀疑卡兹克，才会准备了一瓶稀释过的日食骑士精制香水，故意把它送给卡兹克想要试探一下对方的真实意图。  
如果只是为了解决掉自己的话，只要坚持使用他自己手上的那罐生化武器就可以了。雷恩加尔其实是很害怕卡兹克真的当着自己的面再次打开那个潘朵拉的魔盒。因为这样自己就会变成原地去世的那一个。  
结果卡兹克想都没想的直接把一整瓶圣水都倒在了身上，让雷尔加尔震惊之余还有点佩服他这种诡异的献身精神。同时对卡兹克的真实目的感到更加的迷茫。  
在旅途中，卡兹克表现出来的涉世未深的天真又是如此的真实，以至于雷恩加尔在忙着照顾他时，差点忘了对方是一个随时都想取走自己性命的邪恶生灵。  
直到卡兹克进入了瘴荫森林，且在表现出了犹如毒雾中毒的症状还要坚持替自己引路时，雷恩加尔觉得自己的内心深处有了前所未有的动摇。  
卡兹克总是想要自己相信他，却从来没有亲口说过相信他三个字。他从来都是用实际行动来展现自己的决心，像一个勤勤恳恳的实干家一样，完成雷恩加尔给他的每一个任务。  
雷恩加尔想，如果卡兹克对圣水没什么反应却又对瘴荫森林的环境感到生理不适，那么是不是可以证明身上的气味相似只是一种巧合？  
于是雷恩加尔成功的欺骗了自己。  
他已经做好了，即使卡兹克等于青色怪物的公式成立，也愿意相信他的心理建设。  
“啊呀，这是放弃了吗。”  
见雷恩加尔垂下了握紧玻璃瓶的手臂，伊莉丝抬起了纤细的手指，准备指挥着小蜘蛛往雷恩加尔的方向一拥而上。  
“伊莉丝，我说过了。你不要——或者说，不准插手。”  
刚刚完成进化的卡兹克张开了他狭长有力的透明羽翅，从地上跃起，飞过了雷恩加尔的头顶之后，降落到了他的面前，并对着伊莉丝伸出了锋利的镰刃，冷蓝色的光在终日无法见到阳光的幽暗地表里显得格外的耀眼夺目。  
成长为完全体的卡兹克浑身上下被坚硬的外骨骼所包围，肩甲和手肘处还生着骇人的骨刺。现在的他看上去像是一个十足的斗士。他现在将要为守护雷恩加尔而战斗，就像雷恩加尔刚才做的那样。  
“你们两个怎么回事？他在追捕我的过程中被你划伤眼睛，为了找你算账才回来丛林。本来我和你才应该是共同战线的，现在你却将刀指向了我？你给我讲讲你行动的逻辑呗？”伊莉丝愤怒的支起了她背后的蛛脚。她知道雷恩加尔手上有日食骑士特调的对埃克利普斯圣水，也知道在卡兹克完成最终进化的时候，她就失去了能够在武力方面碾压对方的优势。  
之前她靠偷取卡兹克的领土里的魔法能量和自己在森林边缘狩猎的加餐才能够如此迅速的成长，以至于膨胀到起了要将埃克利普斯的恐惧提前光明世界大肆宣扬的念头。现在她给自己惹了一身的麻烦，而现在的卡兹克看上去并不想替她收拾这个烂摊子。  
想到这里，伊莉丝的脸开始变得扭曲。她最后看了一眼卡兹克，对方与自己有着相似的荧蓝色眼睛里，正闪烁着她无法理解的光。  
“别问了。生活在瘴荫森林最底层，从未见过阳光的你是不会知道答案的。”卡兹克摆出了战斗的姿态，并快速的击杀了几只想要绕后袭击的白色小蜘蛛。  
在卡兹克强硬的攻势之下，伊莉丝不得不后退了几步。她把自己的身子没入到了沼泽地里生长着的异常高大的莲叶之中，很快便隐去了自己的身形，连同那带着寒冷气息的迷迭香气，也渐渐地从卡兹克和雷恩加尔身边淡去。  
卡兹克在确认伊莉丝已经完全失去踪影之后，才放下了他从手肘处长出来的巨型镰刀。  
他犹豫了一下，没敢回头看雷恩加尔的眼神。就和雷恩加尔方才，不敢看正在进化的自己一样。  
卡兹克觉得自己做了亏心事。虽然以他身为埃克利普斯的本质来讲，他真正对不起的人应该是落荒而逃的伊莉丝。  
“卡兹克。”  
雷恩加尔的声音在他背后响起，同时还有脚在草地上移动时发出的软软的塌陷声。  
白色的猎人带着一双好奇的眼睛，绕到了紫色的人形螳螂的面前。雷恩加尔用手比划了一下两人的身高，发现现在卡兹克就算不算上头顶上触手的高度，也比自己高了不少。  
明明之前还是一个他弯下身子就能一整个圈住的瘦弱青年，现在他自己反倒成了容易被环抱起来的那个。  
“那个，雷恩加尔，我……”  
“别说了。还挺酷的。”雷恩加尔对着自己长出了一身盔甲的卡兹克抬了抬下巴。  
接着他对卡兹克勾了勾手指，示意对方把脑袋垂下来一点。  
卡兹克从善如流的低下了头，然后就被雷恩加尔一顿搓毛。他本来想一边搓一边骂，结果发现卡兹克头发的手感依旧是那么柔顺，手指刚碰到熟悉的触感，无名火就消了一半。见卡兹克一动不动的任他蹂躏，心里剩下的一半火气立刻就变成了水蒸气，此刻早已散的无影无踪。  
这就是有值得信任的同伴的感觉吗？雷恩加尔不安又兴奋的想道。  
气消是消了，但是雷恩加尔转念想到，这次再无功而返的话，他就不用再赏金工会混下去了。  
而且现在他也不太可能把卡兹克放倒拿回去交差，于情于理都不行。  
此时，雷恩加尔用把眼神放到了刚才还没来得及自爆就被卡兹克砍死的小蜘蛛身上。  
然后他灵机一动，让卡兹克帮他把地上所有还留有尸体的蜘蛛收集起来，装进他们的背包里。  
后来，凭借一些游说的技巧和卡兹克施加的障眼法，雷恩加尔在把那些蜘蛛尸体上交到工会之后，不仅拿到了他上一份悬赏的奖金，就连新接的那份无名赏单，都有匿名人士替他买单，而且出手还挺阔绰的。  
在接过沉甸甸的银袋之后，雷恩加尔开始思考起了搬家的问题。毕竟他现在的洞穴，要收拾出供两个人睡觉的地方实在是太过艰难。  
得知了雷恩加尔的想法之后，卡兹克的脸上又展现出了他们刚刚见面时的那种诡谲的微笑。这是他身为恶的化身，天生就会的一种表情。  
“这个问题很简单。我们只需要一张床，对。一起睡就可以了，对吗？雷恩加尔。”  
“可以是可以，”雷恩加尔也对着卡兹克露出了一个笑容，“你变成螳螂形态就行。不过老子事先给你提个醒。如果你不小心被老子翻身的时候压死了，老子是不会替你收尸的。”  
“这听上去挺危险的。”卡兹克摸了摸下巴，“那我们还是买个新房子吧。换个大点的床就行。一张就行。”  
雷恩加尔不置可否的耸了耸肩膀。虽然手上的钱可能不够他们立刻买一套新房子，不过只要两个人一起努力的话，很快他们就会过上理想中的生活。


End file.
